Boulder/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} }} |death=Unknown |kit=Boulder |bloodclan=Boulder |rogue=Boulder |loner=Boulder |apprentice=Boulder |warrior=Boulder |elder=Boulder |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mother=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Mousewing |app= Wetfoot |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''The Prophecies Begin, Tigerclaw's Fury, The New Prophecy, Leafpool's Wish, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Boulder is a big and skinny gray tom with a torn, ragged ear. Boulder was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar's, Raggedstar's, Brokenstar's, Nightstar's, and Tigerstar's leaderships in the forest territories. He was formerly a rogue and a member of BloodClan. He and Russetfur joined ShadowClan as apprentices after witnessing the honor in the warrior code. Boulder trained under Mousewing, though he chose to keep his rogue name. As a warrior, he mentored Wetfoot and led Tigerstar to Scourge in BloodClan. After retiring, he took part in the Great Journey and lived out the rest of his days in the lake territories before joining StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Boulder is a ShadowClan warrior mentoring Wetpaw. When Tigerstar takes over ShadowClan, he asks Boulder to introduce him to Scourge, leader of BloodClan, so that he could recruit his cats as forces against the other Clans. Boulder is apprehensive about trusting them, and Tigerstar is ultimately killed by Scourge. Afterwards, Boulder joins LionClan and takes part in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Now an elder, Boulder is mentioned by ShadowClan's new leader, Blackstar, when the Clan leaders are discussing where to go when the Twoleg's destruction makes the forest uninhabitable. Blackstar reports that ShadowClan plans to take over BloodClan's old territory, and that Boulder would guide them there. However, ShadowClan is persuaded to join the other Clans on the Great Journey. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Boulder is a rogue living in Twolegplace. After a battle with ShadowClan, he and Red, impressed by the warriors' honor, ask to join their Clan. ShadowClan's leader, Cedarstar, allows them to stay for one moon during which they were to prove their loyalty. He is apprenticed to Mousewing, but declines to add the customary '-paw' suffix to his name. However, a misunderstanding leads Boulder's former kittypet-rogue friends to attack ShadowClan's camp, believing he and Red, now Russetpaw, had been kidnapped. He becomes a warrior and is given Wetpaw as an apprentice, despite the kit not yet being six moons old. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Boulder remains in ShadowClan when Brokenstar and his followers are exiled. As ShadowClan struggles with the Carrionplace illness, Boulder accepts the help of Tigerclaw and his rogues, but warns them of the sickness his Clan carries. After the death of Nightstar, Boulder is confident that Tigerclaw is meant to be their leader. ''Field Guides :In '''Secrets of the Clans, Boulder guides the reader on a tour of ShadowClan's forest camp. Trivia Interesting facts *Boulder has served under six leaders; Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Brokenstar, Nightstar, Tigerstar, and Blackstar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a silver tabby multiple times and is depicted as a gray tabby in the field guides. *Although listed as a rogue, he is said to have stayed in ShadowClan during Tigerclaw's Fury. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Ceremonies Quotes External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages